1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nuclear medicine and, more particularly, is directed towards nuclear cardiology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrocardiograph machines monitor electrical signals given off by the muscles of the heart as they pump blood around the body. These electrical signals, in combination with signals generated by a radioactivity distribution detection system, form a basis for non-invasive measurements of cardiac performance. A spike or R-wave in the signal monitored by the electrocardiograph is used to define the beginning of each heart beat. A series of measurements taken on a plurality of heart beats are added to provide sufficient statistical basis for valid cardiac diagnosis. Such non-invasive nuclear cardiac measurement techniques are costly and time consuming in that they require, in addition to a radiation detection apparatus, an electrocardiograph machine and the placement of associates electrodes on the body. Erratic electrical signals generated by the heart muscles and monitored by the electrocardiograph result in confusing diagnostic measurements.